


Giving And Taking Orders

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BA sees Murdock in a new light, and finds he likes what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving And Taking Orders

Often, BA found it very easy to forget that Murdock was a Captain in the Rangers. In their select team of just four, so often playing outside the normal rules of Army life, rank played little part other than in the way that Hannibal was their Colonel and Face was his right-hand man. BA didn’t have to salute every minute of the damn day, didn’t have to say ‘yes-sir-no-sir’, and that suited him just fine.

But that made it easy to forget his crazy baby was really a Captain. That it wasn’t just a random title given due to time-served, that Murdock had earned his rank the hard way, by being one of the best damn pilots in the service (not that BA would ever tell him that) and by being more than capable of giving the orders if he needed to.

Right now was a perfect example, and BA had to swallow hard as he stood in the doorway of the hanger watching his teammate and lover directing a flurry of ground crew around his recently landed jet. The doorway was as close as he was willing to get, and even that was under sufferance – if he wanted Murdock to join him for lunch, he knew he’d have to physically drag the other man away from his flying death-traps or he’d get swept up in the excitement – but even from this distance he could clearly hear and see everything.

Murdock was still in his flight-suit, walking at speed around the jet as two young engineers followed him with clipboards in hand, clearly hanging off his every word. The tight-fitting flight-suit that left very little to the imagination, and BA knew for sure that his lover only ever wore a tight vest and a pair of black briefs beneath the fireproof garment. He loved peeling that flight-suit off Murdock’s skinny body slowly. Very slowly.

“ – And don’t forget to check the fuel, and the oil there, and the levels on the balance felt a little off when I did that second loop – ”

“That was an amazing move, Sir,” one of the kids interrupted, an awestruck smile obvious on his face even as he jotted something down on his clipboard. “Seriously amazing.”

“Why thank you, youngster!” A British accent now from his crazy pilot, and BA smiled as two more of the ground crew stuck their heads out of the cockpit to listen as Murdock went into full Cockney. “A good ol’ loop-de-loop gets the blood flowin’ just right, and sure as hell shakes out any bugs in the ol’ bird. Speakin’ of bugs, you might wanna check the rear motor and the left back wheel, she pulled to the left a little on landing.”

One of the kids in the cockpit was already scrambling out. “Yes, Captain Murdock, Sir!” he chirped, and BA laughed out loud as one of the others popped an eager salute. His laugh carried in the big empty space of the hanger, and Murdock spotted him with a yelp of delight, bouncing up and down on the spot.

“Bosco’s here!” BA braced himself as his lover started to skip across towards him, the goofy smile he loved most plastered all over his face. “Hi Bosco!”

“Hi yourself, fool,” he rumbled instinctively, knowing that Murdock would hear ‘baby’ instead of ‘fool’, hating that he couldn’t sweep his other half up into a huge hug and kiss. “Lunchtime, crazy man, come on.”

“Hang on, just a sec.” Murdock skidded to a halt in front of him, scrambling on his feet for a moment before turning back to the ground crew who were watching his every move, clipboards still poised. “Boys, could ya make sure she gets a specially good wash, the windscreen most of all, loads of bugs there. And check for dents on the right wing, okay, the green fairy was flyin’ up there with me and she always lands a little heavily.”

BA barely blinked at the strange orders coming out of his lover’s mouth. Green fairies were far from the oddest things he’d encountered since falling for the other man – Murdock was convinced there was a rare blue leprechaun living in their wardrobe – but even stranger was the fact that none of the watching ground crew batted an eyelid either. Instead, three of them saluted while the fourth called out, “Will do, Captain! She’ll be good as new by tomorrow.”

“Then jump to it, men!” Murdock snapped a salute in return, turning back to BA and winking before lowering his hand. “Lunch, Bosco darlin’?”

Only Murdock could get away with calling him that in a public place, but BA was still slightly in shock from seeing his baby as the man in command. “Yes, Sir,” he answered with a tiny smile, keeping his voice low and deep, loving the moment Murdock’s eyes went dark with realisation.

“Oh, you liked that, did you, Corporal?” The pilot stood taller, unzipping his flight-suit to reveal a flash of perfectly toned chest as he raised his chin. BA stood deliberately to attention as his lover paced slowly around him, moving that zipper steadily downwards. Murdock asked, sotto voce, “You like me bein’ in command? You think you could take some orders from me tonight?”

BA growled before swallowing hard once more. “Yes, Sir, Cap’n, Sir,” he mumbled, pants already a little uncomfortable, and Murdock stayed serious for just another moment before laughing out loud with glee.

“Lunch first, big guy,” he giggled, reaching up to drape one skinny yet strong arm around BA’s shoulders and starting them both off and moving in the direction of the mess hall. “Get those energy levels of yours up!”

No suitable response came to mind, so BA just let himself be guided by that gentle touch as his mind started wondering what he’d let himself in for that night. He glanced back over his shoulder before they moved too far out of sight, smiling to see those young engineers all scrambling over Murdock’s jet just as they’d been ordered to, one kid balanced on the right wing with a huge magnifying glass in hand, clearly checking for dents as ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> Now edited to remove one word some people found racist. This was never my intention and I offer sincere apologies for any offense I may have caused.


End file.
